After the Kiss
by anotherklainestory
Summary: Story takes place after Klaine's first kiss and then follows what could have happened without that red piano. There will be similarities to the show story line but will mostly just be from my own imagination. Rated M for future chapters...I hope.
1. Chapter 1

I've read lots of fanfic on here but this my first try at one of my own so we'll see how this goes…

Dislcaimer: I do not own glee…otherwise the show would be have to be on HBO

**Chapter 1: After the Kiss**

Blaine sat back down looking slightly embarrassed.

"We should practice."

"I thought we were," Kurt replied with a huge grin on his face. Blaine quickly leaned over to kiss him again, this time more passionately.

Kurt: _OMG! OMG! OMG! Finally!_

Blaine: _Wow, this is even better than I thought. What does this mean, what is he thinking, my back is really starting to hurt from leaning over like this._

Blaine reluctantly pulled away. He sat down and scooted his chair closer to Kurt's before leaning in and pressing their foreheads together and wrapping one hand around the back of Kurt's neck. They were both breathing heavily and Blaine took a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

"Kurt we should talk about this" Blaine whispered.

"Why?" Kurt's body immediately tensed and he pulled back _I knew it too good to be true, he's having regrets already._

Blaine looked up and could see the hurt and confusion and the tears starting to pool in Kurt's eyes. "Come on; let's go sit on the couch. I think we should talk about what this means"

Kurt sighed pulling his blazer off before standing to walk over to the couch. Blaine inhaled sharply. With the blazer off this gave Blaine a nice view of Kurt's perfectly tailored pants. (_Has his ass always looked that good in those slacks? Are everyone's pants that tight in all the right places or does he have them made that way? He can't ever walk around school without his blazer on again.) _Blaine ran a hand through his hair before quickly deciding to grab a chair before following Kurt across the room.

"Umm Blaine," Kurt said quietly interrupting his thoughts. Kurt had sat down on the couch set against one wall of the common room and pulled his legs up onto his chest. He was staring at Blaine and shifting nervously.

"Kurt what's wrong," Blaine asked as he sat the chair down across from Kurt.

"A chair Blaine, is that really necessary? I promise I won't touch you again. The couch is plenty big, I'll move to the other side so you don't have to be too close to me and…" Kurt was rambling he knew but he could feel his heart breaking and he was trying hard not to cry.

"Kurt what are you talking about?"

"It's obvious that you think this was all a mistake now. Am I that horrible of a kisser?, wait don't answer that."

"Kurt calm down." Blaine replied sitting down and grabbing one of Kurt's hands and looking in his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous. I don't regret it at all, did you hear that speech I made? I just think we should talk about all this before we just let our hormones take over. You've been through a lot this year Kurt and I want to make sure we're not moving too fast or misunderstanding each other. I never want to hurt you Kurt."

Blaine smiled shyly and glanced away before continuing. "And the reason I'm sitting in this chair is that you are beautiful Kurt. And those pants are perfectly tailored and you are actually a really good kisser. Your lips are really soft and yummy and if I don't sit over here my hormones will take over and we won't get much talking done" He looked down feeling slightly embarrassed.

Kurt unfolded himself relieved that Blaine didn't find him repulsive. "Yummy Blaine really" Kurt said laughingly.

"That's all you took away from all that." Blaine asked smiling laughingly.

"Ok let's talk then" Kurt said. "And it was your idea so you get to start."

"Kurt I really like you and you're my best friend." Blaine began turning serious again. "I just don't want to ever lose that so I want to make sure we both really want this. I'm sorry for just pouncing on you like that earlier but I had that whole speech and then I just didn't know what to say anymore and you were looking at me and I've wanted to kiss you for days and…"

"Blaine breathe," Kurt interjected laughing. "I've had a crush on you since you grabbed my hand the first time I ever set foot in Dalton. The more I get to know you the more I like you. And as much as I love being friends with you Blaine, I want us to have more. You kissing me today was like a dream come true. I would love to be your boyfriend…you know, if you'd be interested in that."

"I'd definitely be interested in that." Blaine replied relieved.

"Good, then your first official duty as my boyfriend is to get over on this couch and kiss me again." Kurt said.

"Demanding are we?" Blaine said laughingly and he slid over next to Kurt on the couch.

"You better get used to it baby"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have not acquired the rights to Glee since yesterday so it still belongs to the wonderful Ryan Murphy**

**Chapter 2: The Word is Out**

Kurt had wanted to keep their arrangement quiet until after regional's which were only a few days away. It was hard since they both were frequently caught daydreaming by the other Warblers and could hardly wait to steal a moment alone. Luckily they were able to pass it off as stress over the upcoming competition. Finally regionals were over and their duet had gone well. They were sad that they lost but excited to finally take their relationship public.

**Blaine**

Blaine practically ran down the hall and banged on David and Wes' door. He was bouncing up and down with excitement when he heard the music shut off and Wes opened the door.

"Hey Blaine, whoa are you high or something?"

"No. Why?"

"Well you've got this really dopey grin on your face."

"I'm just really happy. I actually came to share some good news with you guys."

"Come in and share away. David press pause on that game. Warbler Blaine has some news to share and from the look on his face it's good. You better hurry or he may spontaneously combust."

David pressed paused and turned to give Blaine his undivided attention.

"I have a new boyfriend." Blaine blurted out.

"Who?" David asked looking worriedly at Wes.

"Guess!" Blaine replied.

"Well if it's anyone other than Kurt then you're an idiot." David said.

"What?" Blaine asked his enthusiasm slipping a bit. "It is Kurt, how did you guess so easily?"

"Well it's been clear for some time that you two were in love with each other. If you didn't do something soon we we're going to have to take matters into our own hands. If it was anyone but Kurt we may have had to have you head checked. It's obvious Kurt worships the ground you walk on and that you're pretty smitten yourself." Wes replied.

"Oh, God. Am I the only one who didn't know how I really felt about Kurt? How did you know?" Blaine asked.

Wes and David looked at each other before saying in voices made to imitate those of tween girl and clasping their hands dramatically to their chests as they spoke.

"Kurt did the most amazing thing today."

"Did you see the shirt Kurt was wearing today?"

"Kurt and I did this."

"Kurt and I did that."

"Kurt isn't feeling well I better stay and take care of him."

"Who's that guy talking to Kurt" David said crossing his arms and putting a grumpy look on his face.

"Are you seeing a pattern?" Wes asked.

"We're happy for you man now sit down and play Call of Duty with me. I need more of a challenge than Wesley over there."

"Hey!" Wes yelled. "Where is Kurt anyway?"

"He went home for the weekend to tell his family. He's going to text me as soon as he's done."

**Kurt**

Kurt practically bounced through the door when he arrived home that night.

"I'm home" he called out dropping his bag by the door.

"I'm in here honey" he heard Carole call from the kitchen.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked walking into the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"They'll be here soon. Are you ok, you seem anxious?" Carole said sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. I have some news actually."

"Well why don't you take your things upstairs and clean up for dinner. You dad and Finn should be home any minute now and we'll eat."

"Yea, ok." He dragged his suitcase upstairs and unpacked his clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle and moved his large bag of products into the bathroom. He had just finished when he heard 2 male voices downstairs and Carole called up to him to come down for dinner. Courage he reminded himself before taking a deep breath and heading downstairs.

Kurt grabbed a plate and sat down with the rest of the family shifting nervously.

"Kurt has some news he wants to share with us." Carole offered as an opening noticing how nervous he was.

"Ummm, yea, so I'm sort of dating someone." Kurt said quieting talking to his plate.

"That's great sweetheart. Do we know him" she asked sweetly. Kurt looked up and saw that Burt had frozen with his fork halfway raised.

"Ummm, it's…it's Blaine." Kurt managed to squeak out.

"What?" Burt asked dropping his fork with a clatter. "The same Blaine that insisted I give you 'the talk'. Did he pressure you into this Kurt? Are you scared is that why you're so nervous to tell us"

"Burt just calm down and let him explain." Carole said placing a calming hand on his arm. "Why don't you tell us about it Kurt."

"Well as you know we've been friends for a long time and I've had a crush on him and he finally realized that he has a crush on me too. He's amazing and no Dad he's no forcing me into anything but thanks for that vote of confidence." He said angrily.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry. This is all new for me and you tell me your just friends and then he tells me I need to educate you about sex and now suddenly you're dating, you can see where I may have gotten the wrong idea. It's a lot to take in ok. If you're happy I'm happy. Are you happy Kurt?"

"Ecstatic!" Kurt squeals.

"Well ok then. But I want to meet this guy properly. You invite him to join us for dinner tomorrow."

"Well I don't know Dad, he may have plans or…"Kurt cut off as he noticed the stern look on his father's face. "I'll text him right now."

**So your presence is requested at dinner tomorrow at the House of H –K**

**The house of H? – B**

**Hummel/Hudson **** - K**

**Ok, did you tell them? – B**

**Yes – K**

**How'd he take it? – B**

**Ok I guess. But he wants to meet you "properly" at dinner tomorrow. – K**

**That sounds ominous – B**

**It will be okay…I think. Can you come? – K**

**Of course. I'll call you later – B**


	3. Chapter 3

So can I just say Darren Criss in those red pants *swoon*…love his new style…and Ryan Seacrest tramp stamp lol! Trying not to give anything away for those that haven't seen it yet. Now that I've picked my jaw up off the floor on with story.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee **

**Chapter 3 – Dinner at the House of Hummel**

Kurt spent all day Saturday morning cleaning his room and primping for Blain's arrival at 4:30 PM. Blaine had texted him several times throughout the day.

**What do I wear – Blaine**

**Blaine my dad wears flannel shirts and a ball cap, he won't care. – Klaine**

**Maybe he's not the one I want to impress – B**

**Well if you're trying to impress me you could show up in a blazer and briefs **** - K**

**Omg. I'm trying to get your dad to like me not shoot me…but I'll keep that in mind :P – B**

**Whatever is fine – K**

**I can't believe that statement just came out of your mouth. I don't want to be too dressed up and I don't want us to end up matching…we don't want to be that couple – B**

**True, that might freak my Dad out although I think it would be cute. How about jeans and that blue sweater we got at the mall last week with a plain white tank underneath. – K**

**Ok, sounds good. It's nice to have my own personal fashion assistant. – B**

**Anytime. See you soon – K**

…

…

…

When the doorbell rang at 4:28 Kurt sprinted down the stairs. He opened the door to reveal a very nervous Blaine. Blaine looked around before grabbing Kurt's hand and leaning in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"I've missed you. Is your dad home yet?" Blaine said nervously.

"No, he's on his way. Let's go sit in the living room, you look like you're about to faint and your palms are all sweaty." Kurt said releasing one of Blaine's hands and walking into the living room to sit on the couch.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly shifting nervously.

"Geez Blaine, why are you so nervous?" Kurt asked.

"What if your dad doesn't like me, like he thinks I'm conniving or something because of the whole sex talk thing or thinks I'm out to corrupt his son or something."

Kurt leaned close to kiss Blaine on the cheek softly before whispering in his ear. "Relax. I love you and you make me happy, that's what matters to him."

"Ok" Blaine said softly.

"Now if you don't calm down I'm going to have to kiss you senseless until all these worries go away." Kurt continued nuzzling Blaine's neck.

"Hello Boys" came Burt's voice from the doorway.

Blaine released Kurt's hand and went flying to the other end of the couch guiltily.

"Hey dad" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand again.

"H-hello Mr. Hummel" Blaine stammered out.

"Call me Burt kid. Come on dinner's almost ready." As the boys walked past Burt into the kitchen he grabbed Kurt's arm holding him back to ask him quietly. "Is that kid ok, he's shaking like a leaf."

"Blaine is fine dad, he's just terrified of you. Be nice and he'll calm down." Kurt said following Blaine into the kitchen.

"I'm always nice." Burt called after Kurt's retreating back.

There was complete silence at the table aside from Finn noisily chewing his food. "So Blaine" Carole began finally breaking the silence. "How did you and Kurt meet?"

"We met at Dalton when he came to spy on us. Unfortunately his spectacular outfit was a dead giveaway." Blaine replied, smiling at Kurt.

"Oh, are you into fashion as much as Kurt is?" Carole asked.

"No one is as into fashion as Kurt is." The whole table laughed except Kurt who tried his best to look insulted.

"That's true." Burt said.

They finished eating and Carole brought out a berry pie and ice cream for dessert.

"This pie is terrific Carole." Blaine said looking at her.

"Thank you. But I can't take the compliment, Kurt baked it." Carole replied.

"I didn't know you could bake." Blaine said turning to look at Kurt.

"Yea, umm, my mom taught me. Although I only do it for special occasions as pie is not good for your waistline."

"You look amazing Kurt." Blaine said looking at Kurt adoringly.

"Oh god you're not gonna get all mushy are you?" Finn whined. Blaine blushed as he realized he had forgotten about the rest of the family for a minute.

"Let's clean up." Carole said taking the attention off the boys.

Blaine and Kurt helped do the dishes and Blaine still had an hour before he needed to head back to Dalton.

"Hey Dad, Blaine has a while before curfew, is it okay if we go hang out in my room for a while?

Carole looked pointedly at Burt as he opened his mouth to reply. "Ummm sure kid, I guess that's fine." Burt said reluctantly.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and heading upstairs.

"Door stays open." Burt yelled up the stairs after them.

"I don't like this." Burt said turning to Carole.

"I know honey, but they all have to grow up sometime."

"I just don't trust that kid with my baby boy. Maybe I should get one of those nanny cams where the camera is hidden in a stuffed bear. Or ground Kurt until he's 30, I like that idea."

"Kurt's a smart kid and I don't think Blaine would do anything to hurt him, he loves him." Carole replied.

"What? Did he say that, because it's definitely too soon, and they're too young, and guys that age only say that to get into someone's pants, and…"

"Relax Burt, its just women's intuition. I can tell from the way Blaine looks at him, but I doubt he even realizes it yet himself. You have to remember that they've both been through a lot and they're more mature than most boys their age.

"Fine, but I still don't like it." Burt said petulantly.

"It's your job to be suspicious and look out for your son. But Blaine's a good kid and we need to be supportive, you know not everyone will be." Carole replied wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him seriously.

"You're so smart. I'd be lost without you. I'll do my best to be supportive" he replied kissing her softly on the forehead.

I know some people wanted to see some crazy talk between Blaine and Burt but I went with a sweet talk between Burt and Carole instead. I love Burt, he's such an amazing Dad!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

**Is it Tuesday again yet?**

**Chapter 4 – The evening continues…**

Kurt and Blaine ran up the stairs, Kurt leading the way. They stepped inside and Kurt pulled the door so it was mostly closed then turned to face Blaine. "So this is my room" he said suddenly nervous about letting Blaine into such a personal space.

"It's so you Kurt. With all the broadway posters on the walls. It's very well put together, just like you."

"Ummm thanks." Kurt said laughingly. He sat down on the edge of his bed and then laid back. He felt Blaine do the same and Kurt turned his head to look at him. Blaine turned his head too and they just stared into each other's eyes. They could both feel the tension building and they reached between them and felt their fingertips intertwine with each other. Finally Kurt leaned over and closed the distance between them pressing his lips firmly to Blaine's with the pent up passion that had been building for the last few minutes.

Blaine quickly pushed him back so he was leaning over Kurt and ran his tongue along Kurt's lips gently requesting permission. Kurt opened his mouth allowing Blaine's tongue to slide inside and massage his tongue with his own. Kurt could feel heat started to radiate through his entire body centering on the area just below his waistband.

Blaine leaned farther over placing one hand on either side of Kurt and disengaged their lips to slide them down to Kurt's porcelain smooth skin. He found Kurt's pulse point and sucked gently causing Kurt to squirm. Blaine shifted again draping one leg across Kurt's brushing against that sensitive place in the process. Kurt finally couldn't hold back anymore and let out the groan he had been holding in.

Blaine's eyes shot open and he was suddenly brought back to the reality of the fact that they were horizontal on Kurt's bed and he had almost climbed on top of him. He pulled back breathing heavily and then rolled back over and sat up. Kurt laid there for a minute feeling confused before sitting up as well and looking at Blaine who was still breathing heavily.

"Did I do something wrong" Kurt asked?

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you just stop all of a sudden?"

"Well that was getting kind of heated Kurt."

"I kinda thought that was the point." Kurt said clearly frustrated.

"It is, I just don't want to push you too fast Kurt. I mean it wasn't so long ago that you didn't even want to talk about the subject of sex and now here I am lying on your bed about to crawl on top of you. I don't want to give you any reason to be uncomfortable with me Kurt. I want us to take this slowly and only do whatever you're ready for." Blaine replied.

"Last time I checked I still have a voice and I could've said no, stop, if I wanted to Blaine. I didn't, so clearly I was enjoying myself. What's going to hurt me is if you just abruptly brush me off like that. You're right Blaine, I know nothing about sex so when you pull away I feel rejected like I've made some sort of mistake. I want to take it slowly but I want to learn about it but in a practical way not from some stupid pamphlet. You can just do what feels natural Blaine and I'll tell you if I want to stop and you can tell me if I'm doing it wrong." Kurt said matter of factly.

"You're definitely not doing it wrong. You're amazing Kurt." Blaine said happy to see the smile the comment brought to Kurt's face.

"Well then what do you say we practice our French a bit more?" Kurt asked. "It always was my best subject." Kurt said suggestively causing Blaine to inhale sharply and lean forward to press his forehead against Kurt's.

"You'll have to tutor me then." Blaine said laughingly. "But we better save the study session for another time. I have to get back to school and you have to search in that amazing wardrobe of yours and find a scarf to wear this weekend."

"Why?" Kurt said sounding confused.

"Well your dad seems like he's okay with us dating and he doesn't want to kill me at the moment but if he sees that hickey on your neck" Blaine said reaching up and touching his fingers gently to the darkening bruise on Kurt's neck "he may reconsider."

"OMG!" Kurt said turning around to look in his mirror.

"Am I in trouble?" Blaine asked meeting Kurt's eyes with big puppy dog eyes before walking up to wrap his arms around him from behind.

"No, but we should be more careful. My dad will kill you if he sees this, especially if he thinks it happened here in my room and suddenly wearing scarf's all the time will make him suspicious." Kurt said learning back into Blaine.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt lightly on the neck before sighing heavily. "I better go".

"Okay", Kurt said resignedly. "I'll walk you out".

Kurt walked Blaine to the door and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"I'll see you on Monday Kurt."

"See you then" Kurt watched until Blaine got in his car and drove away with a quick wave to Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was not planned but was inspired by a review by Violethillbeautiful so I'm not sure how well I pulled it off.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee**

**Chapter 5 – Scarves and Slushies**

Kurt got up Monday morning and looked in the mirror to find that the hickey had faded a little but was still very noticeable. He was surprised to find that he kind of like it, he was proud to have a love mark from his boyfriend, but not so proud that he wanted to chance his family seeing it. Luckily Burt hadn't questioned Kurt's decision to wear a scarf with his coveralls while helping him with some work in the garage on Sunday afternoon; apparently his father had thankfully given up on questioning his fashion decisions. He chose a lightweight scarf to tie around his neck this morning as he dressed for school. He hoped since it was lightweight no one would think it was odd when he didn't take it off in class.

He made it through the day without any complications. But as he was walking down the hall towards the choir room for Glee rehearsal he felt a sensation he knew well, that of a cold slushie hitting his face. Grape he thought licking his lips.

"OMG Kurt" he heard Finn exclaim coming up behind him with Puck in tow. "At least that crazy scarf caught most of it instead of your shirt" Finn said. Come to the bathroom and we'll help you clean off.

"Ummm, thanks, but its fine really. I've had tons of practice doing it myself."

"Dude, just let us help you." Puck said giving him a light push in the direction of the nearest men's room.

"Just help me get it out of my hair and I can take it from there." Kurt said as they entered the bathroom.

"Kurt your scarf is soaked in purple nastiness, you have to rinse it out. Puck can do that while I help with your hair." Finn said.

"It's fine really. I can deal with it." Kurt protested. If Finn saw the mark on his neck he might tell Burt and Puck would never let him live it down.

"What's the problem dude, you got something to hide under there?" Puck asked jokingly.

Kurt sighed realizing this was now unavoidable. He reached up and slowly untied the scarf handing it to Puck.

"What happened to your neck?" Finn asked.

"That's a hickey." Puck explained. "A nice one too, high five man, I didn't think you had it in you." He said raising his hand, Kurt ignored him.

"What?" Finn began. "No way, that means, that you, with Blaine, last night, ewww. We were all home man. Burt is going to kill you, or at least Blaine."

"No he's not. Because he's not going to find out Finn" Kurt replied looking at him seriously. "If you say anything to my dad your xbox is going to experience an unfortunate accident."

"Ok" Finn said raising his hand defensively. "Just…I don't want to see or hear anything I shouldn't ok. And you better be careful because if Burt catches him giving you one of those there's gonna be trouble. Are you sure it's ok, do I need to have a talk with Blaine about the way he's treating my brother?" Finn said concerned and protective of his brother.

"OMG Finn, no one is having a "talk" with Blaine ok. It's fine. Why does everyone seem to think I can't say no. I kinda like it…and I definitely liked getting it." Kurt finished smiling mischievously and seeing Finn's eyes go wide.

"That a boy" Puck said enthusiastically. "Now let's get this done before we're late for Glee.

Puck and Finn helped him rinse the purple goo out of his hair and his scarf. While Kurt fixed his hair with a bottle of gel he always kept in his backpack for emergencies Puck dried the scarf under the hand air dryer. While it still had a purple tinge to it at least it was dry and no longer sticky. He wrapped it back around his neck before they all headed for Glee rehearsal.

When they got there the rest of New Directions were already assembled and Mr. Shuester was about to start class. "Thank you for joining us guys." Mr. Shue said.

"Sorry Mr. Shue. Kurt here got a slushie facial and we had to help him clean up his hair and that scarf so he can continue to hide the huge hickey on his neck" Puck said glancing mischievously at Kurt who gave him his best bitch glare in return.

"What? Did you just say that Kurt has a hickey." Lauren said. "There no way Kurt is so innocent, like a bunny rabbit or a stuffed animal."

"Plus he's never let someone mar his perfect skin" Tina added.

"And Blaine is way too dapper to do something like that" Mercedes said.

There were sounds of agreement from the club after each statement. Kurt got angrier after each statement. He marched to the front of the room before launching into a tirade. "I am not some sort of innocent little bunny rabbit. I'll have you know that Blaine and I can be just as…just as…sexual as any of the rest of you." He paused there to unwrap the scarf from around his neck. "And I'll have you know that yes he gave me a hickey last night." Kurt said pointing to the mark on his neck. "You see this; this means that someone loves _me, _and finds _me,_ yes _me_ attractive. It means that we were fooling around last night and I enjoyed it thank you very much." The room was silent until Brittany spoke.

"Is Blaine a better kisser than me?" Brittany asked. "You never let me give you a hickey."

"It's just different Brittany. Don't you enjoy kissing Santana more than kissing me?"

"Yes, but sometimes I make out with Lord Tubbington also."

"Ok" Kurt said not really knowing how to respond as he took a seat next to Mercedes so Mr. Shue could start rehearsal. The room had lapsed into an awkward silence after Kurt's declaration and Brittany's questioning. As Mr. Shue started talking about their new assignment Kurt discreetly got his phone out of his pocket to text Blaine.

**OMG you will not believe the day I had – K**

**Good or Bad? – B**

**Good I think. – K**

**I got slushied so I had to take my scarf off and Finn and Noah saw the bruise on my neck – K**

**Was Finn mad? Is he going to tell your Dad? – B**

**Well he did threaten to have a talk with you. But he won't tell my Dad, I threatened his gaming equipment. – K**

**Ok, Good –B**

**Then Noah told everyone in Glee about the hickey – K**

**Lol. How did that go? – B**

**Well I had to straighten them out a little but I think they're all ok with it. Why does everyone think I'm some innocent little creature that needs constant protection from all things sexual. – K**

**Maybe because you blush such a bright shade of red every time it's mentioned and you don't like to talk about it. – B**

**Well apparently that's changing as I announced to the whole club that you gave me that hickey last night and that I enjoyed getting it. – K**

**So you enjoyed it? –B**

**Of course I did ;). And honestly I kind of like having a mark of your affection, but maybe we can keep them below the neckline of my shirt next time so I don't have to wear a scarf all the time – K**

**So there is going to be more hickey giving? – B**

**I certainly hope so – K**

**I miss you.–B**

**I miss you too. I should probably try to pay attention to rehearsal. I'll see you for coffee in a bit? –K**

**Definatley – B**

Kurt tried to focus on what Mr. Shue was saying instead of the events of the previous evening or his upcoming date with Blaine. But it was a losing battle and he was soon zoned out wondering if he and Blaine could sneak away somewhere for a quick make-out session after their coffee date…


End file.
